Hello Again
by Cherry Mizuki
Summary: ¿Un simple saludo acaso puede cambiar el rumbo de una relación? Una amistad que se esta convirtiendo en algo más y es imposible ocultarlo más, hay que decir esos sentimientos a esa persona tan especial. ¿Qué resultado habrá? MirKag


**Disclaimer: **Pues InuYasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sensei y no creo que algún día me pertenezca, lo único que puedo obtener de esto son reviews.

**N/A: **De nuevo un One-Shot MirxKag, si amo esta Crack-Pair porque después de todo creo que si es posible, mi intención es meterles el gusanito de la curiosidad que les haga leer sobre esta pareja y les guste XD. Me inspire en la canción Hello Again de Neil Diamond en resumen habla de como un amigo se convierte en algo más y se lo hace saber con una llamada telefónica porque tiene que decírselo (al menos a mi pareció de ese modo la letra). Les dejo el link de YouTube

www. youtube. com/watch?v=X3Id4_t2izk (le quitan los espacios)

Les recomiendo que la oigan mientras leen

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Again<strong>

One-Shot

*.*.*.*.*

No tenía idea de cuando sucedió, estaba seguro de que tenía sentimientos por la exterminadora de demonios, tal vez no los llamaría amor, pero su ser estaba feliz de saber que tenía por quien luchar y alguien con quien compartiría su vida.

La joven del futuro, la miko inexperta pero de grandes poderes, desde que la conoció lo cautivó, puede ser que por sus ropas cortas, y al conocerla por ser valiente, tierna, dulce, positiva y de miles de cualidades que podría agregar a su lista mental, cruzo la idea de cortejarla pero al saber que la chica tenía fuertes sentimientos por el hanyou desistió.

Al poco tiempo llego la castaña para integrarse al grupo junto con la mononoke, pero no dejo de preocuparse por ella casa vez que ese chucho tonto la dejaba para encontrarse con su viejo amor, siendo una sombra protectora, cuidándola, brindándole algún consejo.

Con todo eso no podía creerlo aquella chiquilla de quince años lo tenía bajo su encanto, aprovechando que su relación con Sango no era formal y ella recibía constantes atenciones del joven terrateniente y que parte de su corazón se inclinaba hacia el joven Kuranoske, lo tendría más fácil.

.

-Hola- recibió el monje a la joven que salía del pozo

-Miroku-sama- estaba sorprendida por ser él quien la recibiera y el ojo morado que tenía -¿Qué le sucedió?-señalando su ojo

-Nada grave- riendo como siempre y contagiándola con la risa –me gustaría hablar contigo-

-Claro- acepto la ayuda del mayor en llevar su pesada mochila –dejemos estos en la cabaña- al no encontrar a nadie

-Inuyasha y Sango fueron a una aldea cercana a exterminar un ogro- anticipándose a la pregunta de la joven –no deben tardar, partieron ayer-

-Ya veo- seguro Kaede-baba atendiendo a los enfermos del pueblo y Shippo jugueteando con las niñas de la aldea

.

En alguna parte ella quería evitar la plática últimamente se sentía rara con el monje, esas mariposas en su estomago la perturbaban por lo que estuvieron ayudando en la aldea hasta que se puso el sol, la joven de ojos chocolate estaba confundida, emocionada y demasiado inquieta; últimamente su cercanía con el houshi era mayor, ya sea por las constantes escapadas del Inu o que le proporcionara un poco de ayuda en agudizar sus poderes de miko. Todo eso convertía su mente en un torbellino sin rumbo, una parte de ella sabía lo que era pero prefería negarlo, al menos... por ahora.

.

-Kagome-sama- era el momento adecuado y la adolescente no tenía escapatoria

-Hai- siguió al monje y llegaron a una parte cercana al Goshinboku -¿Sucede algo?- el de mirada azul violácea no sabía como comenzar

-Hola de nuevo- ella estaba extrañada de que fuera saludada otra vez, pero la forma en que lo hizo fue distinta y su corazón amenazó con salirse de su pecho –ya es algo tarde-

-Si... lo es-

-Tienes que saber que...- hizo una pausa –anoche no dormí nada- ella pensaba en cuestionarlo –no lo hice por pensar en ti, es lo único que hago cuando vuelves a tu hogar- ella estaba sin palabras con la confesión que recibía era una locura

-Puedes pensar que estoy loco- riendo nervioso –solo que ya no puedo negar más lo que siento en mi corazón... aunque no tenga lógica o razón- si eso lo hacía seguramente un demente

-Miroku- no fue capaz de pronunciar el honorífico

-¿Estará bien que te ame como lo hago en estos momentos?- preguntó más para si el monje antes que de que sus orbes chocaron –no podía esperar más para decírtelo- le brindó una cálida sonrisa

.

Parpadeo un par de veces ante la incredulidad de ser testigo de aquella confesión, pensó que algo así sería para su amiga, su mente trabaja tan veloz como cuando era temporada de exámenes y si pregunto si acaso el golpe se lo dio Inuyasha al saberlo, pero todo lo dicho por el joven hizo latir más a su corazón y que una parte de ella se llenara de felicidad, al fin podía aceptar esos sentimientos.

El rostro femenino fue adornado con una sonrisa, el se acerco y alzo el rostro femenino vislumbrando unas hermosas mejillas pintadas de color carmín, sus bocas estaban demasiado cerca y para evitar que la dama huyera la tomo de la cintura, el contacto se dio, sus labios sobre los de ella, era tan cálido, sus labios femeninos inexpertos comenzaban a seguir el ritmo que el mayor marcaba y en un descuido él metió su lengua en aquella cavidad donde no fue rechazado sino bienvenido al juego.

Un respiro era necesario para ambos y se separaron por aquella necesidad que sus pulmones demandaban. Ella repaso con la yema de sus dedos sus labios, estaban húmedos y calientes, a pesar de que no era su primer beso, claro si consideraba el del peliplata como el primero, este fue magnifico capaz de ver fuegos artificiales.

.

-Podemos mejorar- comento el con su típica picardía

-Miroku- al verla a los ojos supo que ella solo sería Kagome –Hola- dándole un casto beso en sus masculinos labios

-Hey Kagome- le llamó al ver que ella se había adelantado un poco al regresar a la cabaña

.

Se tomaron de la mano al regresar, en ese momento no importaba la caza de los fragmentos y la destrucción de Naraku, solo ellos y como un 'Hola' cambio todo en su relación. Quizá no era un mal hábito saludarla con un beso, cada vez que llegara de su época, al verla por la mañana o con cualquier otro pretexto como lo hacía ahora para ver su sonrojo y recibir un ligero regaño.

.

Owari

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡Ta Da! Que les pareció. Les ha gustado esta parejita o prefieren el InuKag ó Sesshome. Si creen que me merezco una critica, bienvenida sea.

Y ya saben un review no cuesta más que un click

Matta ne

Mizuki-chan


End file.
